Tanis Faucheux (Fate/Global War)
Profile History Tanis is the second child of the Faucheux family, which specializes in binding magics. Despite both children having an immense magic potential, only one child may inherit the Magic Crest. Fortunately for the siblings, this conflict was quickly resolved when Tanis was found to have a unique ability, Blood Control. Her elder brother was chosen to be the Faucheux's 510th heir, while Tanis was taught in secret, her family fearing a sealing designation. She quickly manifested a love of knowledge and learning, throwing herself into her magical and mundane studies. Due to her need to conceal herself from the Mage's Association, however, she found herself dealing through intermediaries, such as the PMC known as Codex. This lead to the self-perception that she was reaping the rewards of others' work, which later manifested into her reality marble. After graduating college, her parents died in an accident, leaving her brother - now an Enforcer for the Mage's Association - as the head of the family. Growing paranoid about his sister getting a Sealing Designation, he placed her under permanent house arrest in their mansion in the Paris suburbs. In order to keep her from getting dangerously bored, he gave her charge over the family's finances. Her ever-increasing thirst for knowledge drew the Grail's attention to her, which then bestowed command seals to her. After summoning her Servant, she leaves her house for the first time in a decade, interacting with the world outside rather than simply learning about it. Personality Tanis is defined by her lust for knowledge and the near-isolation she experienced during her house arrest. The acquisition and study of all subjects is her life's aim, and she fights for the grail so as to document it. Having been locked away in her home for over a decade, she is very hesitant to interact with others socially. Many mistake her taciturn shyness for cold unfriendliness, so she finds it hard to get along with others and make friends. Owing to her isolation, she is extremely awkward when interacting with anyone other than her family or her Servant. Unlike many prominent magus families, she is proficient with modern technology; this was a necessity in order to acquire materials without exposing herself. Her wish is for the Grail to create a book (written in French) which has every bit of information relating to itself, which she will then study. Relationship with Servant Tanis has great respect for her Servant. She realizes he is extremely capable, and seeks his advice when she is unsure; given his reputation for betrayal, however, she does not trust him fully. She also likes the fact that he lets her make her own decisions, which is a welcome change from her overprotective family. If the Grail functions here as it did in Fuyuki, she also won't hesitate to use her command spells to kill her Servant once the war ends. Strategy Tanis tends to put more importance on information gathering than on seeking combat. She will attempt to find out every possible aspect of a foe before setting out with her Servant to kill unawares. Due to having an Assassin-class Servant, she wants to avoid direct combat. While she is hesitant to use her Reality Marble, she will do so immediately if she feels the threat is large enough or the advantage gained is too large to ignore. Tanis' brother, Hector Faucheux, is also assisting her in the war. He is one of the Magus Association's Enforcers, a mage specialized in hunting down rogue mages. He is skilled in information gathering and has a network of informants rivaling that of his sister. His primary goal is to ensure that no harm comes to Tanis. He is nearly two meters tall, lean, and has dyed his hair green because it "looks cool," though Tanis disagrees. He wears casual clothes, and utilizes his variation of the Faucheux Family's binding magic. His Origin is Protection and his Affinity is sound; this means that his restraints are not capable of killing, and he utilizes sound waves to bind a foe. His Mystic Code is a tungsten-crystal tuning fork which amplifies any sounds that pass through it, though he also has a miniature boombox and an MP3 player if he encounters a troublesome situation. Abilities Magecraft Blood Control - Specializes in Blood Control. Can't use any other magic. Activated by the incantation "Tourne la Page" (fr:Turn the Page). When activated, a quantity of blood from Ex Sanguin materializes to be controlled as an extension of Tanis' will. Said quantity of blood can be increased or decreased without further incantation. *Reality Marble: Ex Sanguin. *Ability: Manifests an ocean of blood, with the practitioner and any other beings caught in it on a raft in the middle. Is able to passively manifest blood from that ocean into the world to be manipulated by the user. *Chant (English): **All knowledge has a price **Some writ in ink **More writ in blood **I will not pay the toll **Another pays the price, I take the reward **Yet a drop can't quench the mind **To know all, all must bleed **Feed my hunger, Ex Sanguin! Physical Weapons Tanis is usually seen carrying around a heavy book. While this is is simply her reading material, the bookmark inside is made of steel. Her brother has found that it really hurts when she stabs him in the eyes with it. The book is also capable of inducing blunt trauma. Quotes Trivia * Tanis tends to give feminine nicknames to masculine servants/masters and vice versa once she knows their true names. Nicknames are posted blow; will add once more masters/servants are entered. **Servants ***Hamlet: Hannah ***Lucifer: Lucas ***Ricarda: Dick **Masters ***Knor: Kathy ***Christian: Carol ***Marcus/Mark: Mary Category:Fate/Global War